Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi (Epilogue)
Epilogue is the fourth and last chapter of Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "It's a Lie!". Plot (After the chase, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan and Simba walk back to the place where the camping bags are as they set up camp) *Timon: It seems that the tents are being set up. *Pat: We have four. Simba, are you going to sleep in one of those tents? *Simba: Nah, i'll sleep outside. You guys sleep in the tents. *Pat: Well thank you. *Pumbaa: I feel tired. *Stan: Yeah. No more running around. *Timon: You gotta live in the life of camping. *Simba: Uh huh. Feels good. *Pat: Are you ready to sleep? *Timon: Yes. I need to rest my eyes for sure. *Simba: Goodnight everyone. *Pumbaa: Goodnight Simba. *Stan: Goodnight. *Pat: Don't let the bed bugs bite. *Stan: No monsters and zombies, good for ya. *sleep* (The gang went to sleep. The next day at the village as the meerkats are walking by, setting up the campfire to cook some grubs.) *Monzo: Ten grubs coming up. *Mody: Ah, breakfast. *Dacey: Cook them up. *Rafiki: Fresh in the fire. *Timon: Hey guys, guys. *Everyone: *look at Timon* *Uncle Max: Timon, what are you doing? *Pumbaa: You may not want to believe this. *Pat: We found the Zimwi. It's real! *Stan: Pat. *Ma: The Zimwi is real?! *Rafiki: Oh ho ho ho. You're pretending to make up the stories. *Pat: No. The Zimwi turn out to be Simba. *Simba: Yep, that's me. *Iron Joe: Simba is the Zimwi? Ahhh! *Laurel: Iron Joe, the Zimwi is not real. *Iron Joe: Oh lord, thank you. *Simba: Yeah, many animals said that i'm the Zimwi. *Timon: It's not a real creature. *Stan: I thought the Zimwi come only in the night. *Rafiki: It's not a real Zimwi everyone. Simba just wanted to come and sleep with us last night. But he couldn't make it that far. *Pumbaa: But he did. *Simba: Yeah, i wanted to see you guys. *Rafiki: Alright. Now we can eat breakfast together. *Timon: Wait, how about a show? We can't have breakfast without a show. *Pat: Ooh, it's breakfast and a show. *Stan: Just like a dinner and a show. *Pumbaa: Okay, let's get this party started. (At the stage, everyone sitting on the wood chairs with Timon getting ready to perform) *Timon: Are you ready? *Pat: Yes. 1, 2, 3! *Meerkats on Stage: *singing* Quick, before the Zimwi come. *Stan: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the singing show! *Timon: All we do is dig So we can hide-hide, so we can dig! *Meerkats on Stage: Dig! *Rafiki: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba. *Pumbaa: All we do is dig So we can hide-hide, so we can dig! *Meerkats on Stage: Dig! *Pat: Diggah Tunnah Dig diggah tunnah Keepa diggah never get done-a Diggah Tunnah Dig diggah tunnah Never more the Zimwi come *Stan: Diggah Tunnah Dig diggah tunnah Keepa diggah never get done-a Diggah Tunnah Dig diggah tunnah Never more the Zimwi come *Rafiki: Happiala Hakuna Matata. *Simba: Hakuna Matata. *Timon: All we do is dig So we can hide-hide, so we can dig! *Meerkats on Stage: Dig! *Pat: Quick before the zim-zim-zimwi come. *Meerkats on Stage: Sing the the praises of great Timon The Greatest meerkat we've ever known Never dreamed and helped Simba shine Make some friends like Pat and Stan Wood and stick, it's a meerkat's friend Always more around every bend And when you get to your tunnah's end Hallelujah! Let's dig again! Dig! *Uncle Max: Try clapping when you don't have any hands. *Meerkats on Stage: Diggah Tunnah Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah Dig digga tunnah Diggah Tunnah Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah Dig digga tunnah Diggah Tunnah Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah Dig digga tunnah Quick, before the Zimwi come *Stan: It's over already? THE END Previous: Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi (Chapter 3) Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65